


Slow And Steady

by Berty



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_aprilfools, Gen, Humor, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-04
Updated: 2007-04-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:55:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berty/pseuds/Berty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray's learning curve is steeper than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow And Steady

Ray sighed in exasperation. This was much, much harder than he'd thought. He was hot and sticky from concentrating, and his back ached, being crouched over like this for so long. His fingers were way past numb – numb would've been an improvement on the hot tingle that seemed to throb in time with his pulse.

"You're doing fine, Ray. These things just take time," Fraser said reassuringly, his voice pitched low. Ray felt the gust of his words ghost over his cheek and eyelashes – tea and warmth and encouragement.

It helped.

"If you loosen your grip a little." Fraser's big, hot hand settled over his own, the inside of Fraser's wrist snug against the outside of his bony, pale one. His fingers were covered by the Mountie's and he relaxed his hand into their warmth, letting Fraser keep the shape for him, showing him.

"That's good. Don't pinch… just… ah!" Fraser breathed as Ray stroked down and back up. "Perfect, keep it just like that."

Ray nodded. He felt it too. Pace. Timing. Harmony.

"Okay, are you ready to try again?" Fraser asked, his lips quirked into a crooked smile, his face so close that Ray could see the different flecks of blue in his eyes.

Ray smiled back, full of determination.

"One, two, three, four…"

Ray brushed a thumb across the strings, stretching his cramped fingers across the board to get the next chord. Like Fraser said – slow and steady.

Stairway to Heaven, man.

Fin


End file.
